Autumn
by Unluckywrites
Summary: A small series of one shots all about the season of autumn/fall! Will contain lots of fluffiness, maybe not full on starco though. (I own nothing!)
1. The Leaves are Falling

**Hey everybody and welcome to my new small side project! This story is going to be a series of unrelated one shots all centering around the season autumn! I will write around three-four of these before moving back to work on the Diaz Family Roadtrip. And of course what would an autumn themed one shot series be without a Halloween themed homage to EVAunit42's starcoween in his fic There's always a star and a hoodie! Go check his stuff out it's great and really fits with the season** **! Anyways this particular one-shot is going to be about Star discovering falling leaves, I absolutely love the idea so obviously I just _HAD_ to write it. Hope you guys like the fic and the next one should be up relatively soon, -Unluckywrites**

* * *

Star's long blonde hair whipped in the chilled wind. Her cheeks were flush pink from the cold air and around her eyes rested a black blind fold. She and Marco walked hand in hand down what she presumed to be a woodland trail.

Marco had brought her out here on stroll to the cabin they were staying at for the weekend. She didn't understand why they had to walk instead of drive, Mr and Mrs Diaz got to drive and why was she blindfolded! Another thing that bothered her was the fact Marco wasn't telling her what the crisp crunching sound beneath her shoes was...

"Marco are we there yet? Can I take off my blind fold?" She whined.

"No no no!" Marco replied tersely "We are almost there though."

Star sighed and her breath condensed in the cool fall air, to bad she couldn't see it.

After hiking up a long and grueling hill to which Star thoroughly complained they came to a stop.

"For crying out loud Marco are we there yet!" She huffed.

Yet nothing came from Marco, she knew he was still there as they were holding hands but he did not speak.

"Marco...?" She said with a little drop of worry.

"Ya... ya we're here." He said hushed.

The blackness of the blind fold fell off her face and Star let out a gasp of awe and wonder.

Before her eyes lay a valley filled with the vivid colors of autumn. Reds, oranges, yellows and browns flooded like a sea of fire cast against a silver sky.

And as they ice cold wind washed over them Star could see the leaves of the trees dance away in the wind. It was beautiful, it was majestic and it was certainly worth the hike.

"Marco what is this?" Star said with wondrous mystery.

Marco chuckled softly "It's fall Star! It's a season we have here on earth."

"Earth seasons are AMAZING! We don't get anything like this on Mewni!" Star exclaimed with wonder.

She yanked on his arm "Come on lets go check it out!"

"Yes yes ok!" Marco said smiling at her.

The two rushed forward into the forest of fall colors. Star oohed and awed at the marvelous sight. The leaves on the trees fluttering down onto the forest floor and into small still ponds were they lay and the sleek black surface of the water.

"Are the leaves the crunching sound that I heard earlier?" Star asked stomping around on the trail.

Marco laughed; he lived for moments like this, showing Star something new from earth and watching her eyes light up like fireworks "Yes Star that's what was causing the sound!"

Star twirled under the canopy of fiery leaves and giggled.

"This is so cool Marco!"

Marco grabbed Stars hands and she stopped spinning "I have one more thing to show you!" He said staring into her gleaming blue eyes.

Stars mouth dropped "Another thing!?"

Marco snorted "Yes another thing!"

"Oooo what is it, what is it!"

"Ok I will show you but first..." Marco smiled deviously.

He let go of her hands and raced bounded away down the trail "Race you to the cabin!" He yelled back at her.

"Hey!" Star shouted bolting after the boy.

The air rushed by and falling leaves hit her face. Each step echoed through back into the quite forest. Star burst off the trail and onto the lawn just after Marco, huffing and puffing.

In a small clearing sat the quaint log cabin the family was staying at for the weekend. Its roof was mossy and warped but one thing was for sure, it had spirit. Around it was a bright green lawn half moss half grass and towering above were painterly trees that had parted to let in the sky.

"Alright Marco you win... now show me the thing!" She said falling onto the soft green lawn in exhaustion.

Marco sat down beside her "Alright her it is..."

"Wait what are y-"

Before Star could finish her sentence a damp and colorful surprise was shoved into her pink and flustered face.

"Bleh! Diaaaaaz!" Star yelled spitting out the leaves.

Marco jumped up and ran away from her laughing his head off.

"Gotcha!" He shouted joyously.

"Get over here!" Star said racing after him.

Marco had a good lead so he normal wouldn't have been caught. His mistake though was turning around to glance back right before he was tackled into a pile of leaves by Star.

"Take this!" She yelled valiantly while shoving leaves into his face from atop the pile.

Marco spit them out still laughing his face off and pushed Star into another leaf pile.

Star burst out of the leaf pile giggling away and pushed him into yet another pile. Back and forth the two tussled creating more and more of a mess. Leaves soon covered a sizable area of the bright green lawn.

A while later they laid down together in the strewn out mess of leaves they had created. They gazed up at the branches as the leaves slowly drifted down. Soft breaths creating clouds above their faces.

"Man this is going to take us a long time to clean up..." Marco muttered eyes fixed on the steely sky.

"Us?" Star said laughing.

"Yeah us!" Marco retorted shoving her.

Star giggled and shoved back. And just like that the two were back at it, leaves in hand and smiles on their faces.


	2. A Walk in the Rain

**Welcome back everyone! I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter so much! I got some pretty vivid reactions so I guess I'm doing something right! I also received a question from deadshoot12345 regarding if I would be doing a winter version of this. I think it's a good idea so I might, would you guys like it if I went through with it? Let me know if you guys want me to. Moving on, this chapter it's going to be all about rain. I feel like Star is the kinda person who would love the rain and Marco would hate it, so in this I tried to capture that dynamic. Also to note this chapter has a little bit more starco-y moments but not full on. Happy reading!**

* * *

Star stared out the glass window of the Diaz household watching rain of shaved silver spill down onto echo creek, a place that normally got endless sun. The muffled pitter patter of rain drops on the roof signified its presence. She giggled as small droplets of water streaked down the window pane like little meteors bringing watery death and destruction.

"Pew pew, Ahhhh!" She said to herself recanting cries of terror.

"Hey Star nachos are ready." Marco called from the kitchen.

"Ok!"

Star jumped up from the window sill and skipped over to the kitchen. The warm smell of nachos enveloped her, the smell of friendship.

"So what do you want to do today?" Marco said plopping a nacho in his mouth.

"Hmmmmm..." Star racked her brain for ideas but all that came up was how delicious the nachos she was eating were.

"That's it Marco!" She exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"Let's go outside!"

"Star... It's pouring rain." Marco said unamused.

"I know that's what makes it fun!"

"You know what's also fun? Staying inside and where it's warm and dry, that's pretty fun right!"

"Only if you're lame! Now come on lets go already, the rain is waiting!"

Star wrapped her arm around Marco's and began to tug him outside. Marco on the other hand had no intentions of going anywhere...

"Come on your going to love it!"

"Star I'm not going out there."

"Ahhhh don't be silly yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Marco said with attempted anger but Star quickly caught on.

"Yes you are!" She tried to reflect his fake anger but had a hard time containing her giggles.

Marco tugged back a little more and a small laugh escaped from his lips "No I'm not, Star let go already!"

"It's not even that bad!"

"I'm not going out in the rain!"

Marco's resolve was solid but unbeknownst to him Star had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Alright fine I will go out by myself then!" She pronounced and the promptly trotted over to the door, grabbed her rain jacket and stepped outside closing the door behind her.

In the cool air she smirked "three, two, one..."

The door flung open to show Marco standing in full rain gear, hood on and all "I'm only coming out here to make sure you don't try anything stupid." He stated stepping out onto the front porch.

"Pffff when have I ever tried to do something stupid?"

Marco raised an eyebrow "Really how about when you..."

"Up bup bup! We don't talk about that incident!" Star retorted.

"Then what about the time you..."

"We don't talk about that one either!"

Star smiled "Now let's go fussy face we puddles to splash!"

"Fussy face..."

Star griped Marco's wrist and pulled him out into the deluge. The two were instantly enveloped in the wispy mists and cold rain.

"Wooooo!" Star shouted and ran around the front yard jumping in the mushy grass.

Marco crossed his arms and frowned.

"Alright you've had your fun let's go back inside..."

"Go inside? We're just getting started!"

Star stopped her frolicking and skipped over to the side walk motioning for Marco to follow. The boy sighed and walked over to her. Star intertwined her fingers with his and the two began to walk.

Each step made a small splash and each breath caught in the mist. A car rushed by and through a murky puddle, creating that classic swooshing sound and splashing Marco with water.

"Awww man!" Marco moans.

Star giggles and pulls on his hand, "Come on."

They continue their walk in the silver rain. Street lights reflect in the puddles and people curled under their umbrellas pass by. Star and Marco don't speak, no words are needed, just the company of a good friend and the touch of another's hand. Up ahead Star spots the tops of dewy trees wrapped in mist.

She perks up at the sight "Hey look were getting close to the park!"

Marco smiles at her as the two step under the shade of dripping wet trees. The park path winds its way through the small glade and beside rippling ponds that reflect the rainy grey sky.

All was well and good until Star laid eyes on a massive puddle sitting ahead in the path.

"Marco! Look at the size of that puddle!' She gasps "Let's go jump in it..."

Marco scoffed "You go ahead I'm going to take a seat on this be-"

Before Marco could relax on the bench Star had pulled him into the puddle and was jumping up and down, laughing all the while.

"Why aren't you jumping? It's fun!"

"Star I'm not going to-"

Star all of the sudden pulled down her and Marco's hoods letting the cold rain fall into their hair.

"There, much better, don't you just feel free now!"

"STAR!" Marco yelped.

She grabbed both his hands and started to twirl him around.

"Lighten up, enjoy the rain!" Star laughed as her wet hair whipped in the rain.

Marco smiled and rolled his eyes, there was no reason to argue so he went along with her charade.

The two span round and round in the ankle deep puddle and autumn showers. Once coming to a stop they were soaking wet, shivering cold but still laughing, for what else is one to do in the rain but laugh?

A while later after stepping in some puddles and trotting in the mud the two relaxed on a park bench overlooking a small pond. Star leaned into Marco and closed her eyes, listening to hypnotic sound of the rain hitting the water and her flamboyant yellow and pink hood. Marco yawned and watched as a small wooden boat aimlessly sauntered its way across the pond. He wrapped his arm around Star and their hands once again met, maybe the rain wasn't so bad...


	3. Haunted Homes and Frightful Groans

**Helloooo fanfiction! I hope everyone had a spook-tacular Halloween! (So cheesy!) Anyway in celebration of Halloween this chapter is about Star and Marco's adventure in a haunted house oOoOo! Now after this chapter I'm going to work on an update the Diaz Family Road Trip and then come back to this for probably a quick one or two more chapters. Also a quick warning to everyone, this chapter's got some real full on, that ship is sailing, capital S, Starco! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Star and Marco walked together in the icy night air. Yelps and laughter echoed in the streets along with the whizz and pop of fire crackers.

Yes for tonight was no ordinary night in Echo Creek, tonight was Halloween. The night when hundreds of children head out to collect sweet sweet candy and attempt scare their friends.

At first Star was appalled and confused at the concept of a holiday that was about _monsters_ of all things. But over time after carving pumpkins, dressing up and going out into the night to revive sugary delights Star had warmed up to the idea of Halloween. And now after a long, chilly and fun filled night of trick or treating they were headed home...

"Oooo Marco look at all the candy we got!" Star squealed.

"I know right! It seems they were especially generous this year..." (No doubt thanks to Star's popularity).

"So Star, what was your favourite house that we went to?" Marco asked the princess.

"My favourite was the one with all the cob webs and that giant spider!" Star exclaimed.

Marco shivered, spiders...

"Well my favourite house was the one that gave us full size chocolate bars, that was awesome!"

Star nodded in agreement, that house was pretty awesome.

The two continued to chat as they walked home, Star dressed as a glittering pink fairy and Marco as a stealthy black ninja (That of course wore a variety of reflective bracelets and safety paraphernalia).

All was well and good until the two took a wrong turn and saw it.

"Woah..." Star said amazed.

It was the old Grist Manor, a massive dilapidated mansion of a house. Its roof was warped and leaky; its wooden sides were worn out and rotted. Many legends surrounded the old building, some about ancient Indian burial grounds others of ghosts and ghouls that returned to enact vengeance for one reason or another. But out of all these stories one thing was for sure, the gosh dang house was haunted!

Star at first was confused at the notion of a haunted house. Marco had cleared up the whole idea to her during the whole "Children aren't actually turning into monsters and cowboys Star..." talk.

"Nope nope nope." Marco said flatly grabbing Star wrist and dragging her away.

"But Marco isn't that one of those haunted house things! We _NEED_ to check it out!" Star whined.

"Star we are not under any circumstances going into a haunted house!" Marco stated firmly.

"Come on! You never let me do fun things!"

"I let you of lots of fun things, safe fun things! An old haunted house is not one of those things that classifies as safe OR fun!" Marco retorted.

Star let out a small huff "A real bad boy would let me go into the haunted house."

Marco's griped tensed and he stopped. A sly grin slipped its way onto Star's face, she got him.

"I am so a real bad boy! Just a cautious bad boy that's all!"

"Oh really? Well what does Mr Wild Man over have to say to a dare?"

Marco's eyebrow raised "A dare? Ok..." He wasn't sure what a dare had to do with their situation at the moment.

"I dare you... To take me inside the haunted house!"

"No way I'm n-"

"A true bad boy would never back down from a dare!" She said triumphantly.

Marco let out a exasperated sigh, she was right... "Fine but only for a minute and not to far inside!"

The old rusted iron gate to the house opened with a creek and a weedy and an overgrown pathway lay out in front of them. Scraggly and twisted trees dotted the front yard in the light of the full moon as it peaked from behind some drifting clouds.

Star instinctively locked her arm around Marco's "Oooo this is so cool!" She said in a whisper and squeezed on his arm.

"Y-ya... Cool." Marco replied laughing nervously.

A chill ran down their spins simultaneously as the front door swung open into the dim room.

Marco gulped. The room was dusty and still, eerie blue moonlight filtered down in through holes in the roof. Ivy and other plants protruded into the building as well, seeping in though the crooks and crannies of the rotted house.

"O-ok we've seen enough lets ge-"

"Come on we haven't even gone inside!"

Star pushed him and stepped in after, the air thick with malice. Marco tensed but much to his relief the door did not shut close like in all the movies he had seen but sat agape letting in the nights chill.

"See it's not so bad!" Star said gesturing to the room.

"Euuuhh... I guess it's not that bad..." Marco said uneasily, something about the house was just, odd.

"Now that we're here... Let's go explore!" Star said with a smile. Marco was baffled, how was she not scared? She had heard the legends after all!

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Pfff lets go scaredy cat!"

The two went on to explore the remains of the ruined mansion. Through winding halls draped in cobwebs and bedrooms matted thick with dust they wandered. Admittedly Marco did find it a bit fun delving into the depths of the house; it had a slight edge of terror found nowhere else.

They turned a corner and entered the main lobby, the door was now closed. Marco gulped the edgy feeling was getting worse.

"Don't be so paranoid Marco the wind probably just pushed it closed!" Star stated.

The edgy feeling plunged into raw unadulterated dread when it turned out to be locked.

"Ummmm M-M-Marco th-the d-d-door wasn't locked when we entered was i-i-it?" Star muttered her lip quivering.

Marco simply stared into space nodding, eyes filled with fear.

Just then a loud banging noise echoed from within the pitch black halls. Star raced over to Marco and clung onto him. She pulled out her wand, its pink glow filling the moonlight.

"W-w-what was that Marco?"

Marco cleared his throat "Ok Star let's stay calm and not jump to any conclusions here, we just need to find another way out."

"And that means..."

"...Going through the darkness, again."

They wandered back into the halls searching for another exit. The loud banging noise returned from behind them, echoing its way down the corridor. Star and Marco's pace sped up.

"Ok let's just keep moving, it's probably nothing right?" Marco reframed to Star with little to no effect.

Their speed walking turned into jogging when it happened again.

"Marco..." Star said with a hint of terror.

The two paused when the normal interval of banging sound stopped. Beads of cold sweat dripped from their faces.

"Heh must've gone awa-"

Star was interrupted by a loud bang and awful bone chilling groan erupting from what seemed to be only twenty feet away.

Star and Marco glanced at each other with saucer eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They screeched in fright and bolted down the hall

The two ripped around a corner and into a bedroom, locking the wooden door behind them.

"WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO?" Star yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Marco yelled back.

"I know I can shoot it with my wand!"

"Star it's the ghost! It won't work, it is already dead!"

A pound on the door and another blood curdling groan filled the air.

"AHHHHH!"

The two threw some chairs in front of the door and jumped onto the dusty old bed. They clung to each other for dear life.

"It can't end this way!" Star whimpered to Marco "There's so many things I still want to do! So many things I still need to tell people!"

Another forceful bang on the door and a moan.

"I-I need to tell you something Star!"

*BANG BANG*

Star turned to him and stared deep into his eyes, her own filling with tears.

"Over these past few months-" Marco's voice cracked.

*BANG BANG*

"I think I've developed a-" his heart was pounding and he gripped Star tighter.

*BANG BANG*

"A CRUSH ON YOU!" He shouted out just as the spectre burst through the door.

That was all the confirmation Star needed and she jumped onto him smashing her lips into his own. It turns out Marco wasn't the only one with a secret crush.

In a haunted house and at the mercy of an angry ghost Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz shared their first and last kiss... or so they thought...

"Woah!" Ferguson's voice called from the spirit.

Star and Marco stopped kissing and their heads shot up.

"FERGUSON?" They shouted in unison.

"Ya it's me and I hate to be interrupting whatever thing you guys had going so..." He said about to turn away.

Ferguson was standing in front of them pulling up the bottom of a white sheet. Another person seemed to be on his shoulders under the same bleached white cloth. It was a pretty good ghost costume.

"Wait what are you doing here?!" Marco asked.

Ferguson gave a sly smile. "Well me and Alfonso..." He pulled of the sheet revealing a slightly nauseous Alfonso atop his shoulders. "... saw you two go inside and we wanted to scare you. I guess it worked a little too well huh?"

"What about that unearthly groaning-"

Alfonso moaned "I-I ate to much candy..." He croaked.

Star turned back to Marco seeing him a flustered and confused daze and it finally clicked what had just happened, her face turned beet red.

"So I'm *moan* ...we're going to let you to be, have fun I guess?" Ferguson chuckled.

With that the ghostly duo pulled on their sheet and trotted out the way they came. Not exactly the vengeful spirit Star and Marco had been expecting.

"I'm so going to kill those two little-"

Star hushed Marco "Revenge filled ghosts later, I think we have some unfinished business of our own don't we?"She said with a slight smile.

Marco stepped off the bed and pulled Star up into an embrace by the moonlit window "I think we do..." He replied with a grin.


	4. Starlight

**Welcome back guys! So I'm super glad you guys liked the Halloween fic! Now this one is going to be about Star and Marco going stargazing! It's kind of a continuation of the first chapter in that their still staying at the cabin. I did this because going stargazing in the city is kinda meh and I wanted them to have the fullest of stargazing experiences. I hope you guys like it; see you in the next one! (Still own nothing...)**

* * *

The air bit like ice on skin. Why did she agree to this?

The two walked down a forest trail, autumn colours now washed black in the shade of night. Marco carried an old telescope on his back and Star carried a small backpack stuffed full of snacks, hot cocoa and a cozy blanket.

"I can't believe you tricked me into doing this." Star complained.

Marco laughed "Tricked you? All I did was ask you and you agreed."

"No no no that's not what happened! You bribed me with the promise of hot chocolate!" She whined.

"Ok I maaaay have only slightly mentioned it to, uh, persuade you... but that's hardly tricking!" Marco said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Oh really? Turn around and say that to my face without smiling!" She challenged with a grin.

"Alright fine!" Marco said turning around. "I Marco Diaz did not trick Star Butterfly into going stargazing with me."

Star continued stare him down and before he knew it a guilty smile was on his face.

"Ahah! See I knew it!" She valiantly proclaimed.

"Fine I did kind of trick you... but it's your own fault for falling for it!" Marco said beginning to walk again.

Star scoffed and followed close behind "Is not! Besides I don't even need to go stargazing, I've already done this on Mewni!"

"Exactly! You haven't been stargazing on earth yet!" Marco replied.

"Is it any different?" She replied smugly.

"I don't know you tell me." He said with a sly grin and pushed a large bush aside.

What he revealed stole Stars breath away.

In its entire grandiose complexion the night sky stared back at her. A vast ocean of glittering stars dressing it, as if they were swaying with the autumn wind. Crowning it off was the moon hanging in the sky like a brilliant white jewel.

Marco's turned his eyes away from the sky to look at Stars expression and heart skipped a beat. Her eye's reflected her namesake, catching the stars so perfectly.

"Come on, let's go get set up." Marco grabbed her hand and shook off the blush.

"Yea... ok." Star muttered still mesmerized by the heavens.

They pushed through the bush onto a grassy hill, slippery from the evening dew and open to the night sky.

Marco chuckled as they walked up the hill, "Star... Star... You know you're going to have to look down sometimes!"

Star finally brought her gaze down to earth and looked at Marco "It's so beautiful..."

Marco placed the telescope down and smiled "You bet it is, that's why I brought this!" He said gesturing to the telescope.

Star squealed in delight "This is going to be so fun!"

They laid the blanket out and grabbed some snacks and hot cocoa all ready for some stargazing, except there was a problem...

Star pulled the thermos of hot chocolate out of the bag. "Uh-oh..." she said to herself, looking around the bag more.

"Marco..." She called over to Marco who was busy setting up the telescope.

"Ya Star?"

"I might have forgotten your thermos of hot chocolate..."

Marco stopped working for a second, and then continued.

"Well I'm not not drinking hot chocolate; I guess we'll have to share!"

Star frowned "Alright but I get first sip!"

Marco smiled and shook his head "Whatever you want Star."

The two sat side by side on the blanket but eventually just wrapped it around themselves. They spent the next half hour looking at the stars and finding planets. Slowly sip by sip the hot chocolate ran dry.

They decided to put the telescope away and go gazing old fashioned style for a while. Star curled up to Marco, enjoying the warmth he provided, not that he was complaining.

"Marco..." She said breaking the silence.

"Ya Star?"

"Which star is your favourite?"

There was a pause as he thought of an answer.

"Well my favourite star of all is-"

Star giggled and cut him off "If you say something cheesy like, your my favourite star Star!, I'm going to punch you." She said imitating Marco's voice.

Marco let out a clear crisp laugh " First of all, how did you know that's what I was going say? And secondly I do not sound like that!"

Star giggled again "Yes you do totally sound like that!"

Marco chuckled nudged her "I do not!"

Star laughed and snuggled back up to him. Letting out tired sigh she closed her eyes. "You're warm, I think *yawn* I'm going to take a nap..."

"I don't thi-"

Before Marco could finish she was already asleep, head resting peacefully on his shoulder.

"For crying out loud." Marco rolled his eyes and smiled.

He wrapped Star up in the blanket and collected the things they had left out.

"Time to get you home..." He said picking her up. And away he went to start the long walk back to the cabin. Marco decided she was going to pay for this tomorrow morning; he wasn't sure how yet... though did have a long walk to think of ideas. But for now he let her sleep, he let her sleep the night (and the walk home)away.


	5. Thank's for Giving

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took sooooooo long; it turns out writing a "quick two one-shots" is harder than it sounds when you come down with a nasty cough. Anyway, this is in fact the final installment of Autumn! It's been real fun writing these and I'm ecstatic that you readers liked it too. This last chapter in fitting with the season is about thanksgiving! It was hard to come up with an idea that involved the holiday but I persevered for you guys! Hopefully you like the chapter and I guess this is it, I might do a winter one of these but for now I'm going to focus on the Diaz Family Roadtrip. Happy reading!**

* * *

Marco lay on the living room couch and closed his eyes. Outside rain drizzled down in the fading light and street lights flickered in the encroaching darkness. Inside was a different story though. Warm yellow light, autumn decorations and the sound of soft music created a cozy and heartfelt atmosphere... almost

It was thanksgiving and of course that meant the whole of the Diaz family had to show up to their humble abode and make a racket. Due to this Marco didn't care much for thanksgiving, in fact there were _a lot_ of things Marco didn't care for. Don't get him wrong he did truly love his whole family, he just didn't _like_ them at certain times, now being one of them.

Star on the other hand was having an absolute blast! Hanging out and meeting the entire Diaz family. It did take quite a bit of explaining to make the other family members understand why a giant castle spire was protruding out of the house and why they let a crazy magic girl live with them, after a long winded explanation though everyone got along well.

All in all there were quite a lot of people cramped into the house, a pair of Marco's grandparents (father's side) and an assortment of uncles, aunts and cousins. Marco's other grandparents couldn't make it due to bad weather, but at least one pair came.

Rushing out of the kitchen an elated star jumped onto Marco who was at the moment trying to focus on forgetting the headache he received from his noisy relatives.

"Ufff! Star?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Marco dinners ready!" She happily replied staring down at him.

Marco groaned "That means I have to talk to them..."

Star stood up and put her hand on her hip "Oh come on Marco their not that bad!"

Marco sat up; he could already here some bickering from the kitchen.

"Let's get this over with..." He grumbled.

Star grabbed his hand and tugged him into the dining room by the kitchen.

"Ahhh Marco nice of you to finally join us!" Grandma Diaz said while setting some plates.

Marco put on a fake smile "Yes well I have a bit of a headache."

Grandpa Diaz chimed in from the kitchen "No doubt from your grandma!"

Grandma Diaz scowled and Grandpa Diaz let out a hardy laugh.

With the table set everyone sat down to enjoy the lovely meal, Star sitting beside Marco of course. On any other day with any other group of people it would be fine with Marco; they sat together all the time! On the bus, in the cafeteria or on the couch at home watching re-runs of their favourite television shows, but today with his own family was not a particularly good situation.

"Star you can't sit beside me!" He whispered into her ear.

"What? We always sit together what's the problem?" She whispered back.

"You're going to give my family the wrong idea..." He said anxiously.

"No there not! Besides we already covered that, we told them were just besties!" She replied with a whisper.

"Ahem!" Mrs Diaz called from the end of the table.

Marco and Star looked away from each other to see the prying eyes of the Diaz family. One of Marcos cousins was even wiggling his eyebrows at Marco and another was snickering.

Marco mentally face palmed.

"Alright everybody!" Mrs Diaz began "Thank you all for coming! It's too bad that my parents couldn't make it this year."

"Yeah something about a storm?" Grandpa Diaz commented.

"Yes I think that-"

Mrs Diaz was interrupted by a loud girly screech coming from the kitchen.

The oven door was open but instead of the savoury mouth-watering smell of a turkey cooked to perfection, a plume of black smoke billowed forth defiling the air.

"Oh no..." Mrs Diaz said in a dreadfully worried tone.

Yes everyone in the family knew just how much cooking meant to Mr Diaz. And this, well this was practically the death of child to him.

Tears welled in Mr Diaz's eyes as he stared at the sad sight, delicious turkey now but a charred smouldering carcass. Mrs Diaz rushed over and wrapped her arms around him to calm his frayed nerves as the rest of the family watched tentatively.

After calming Mr Diaz down everyone began to converse about what exactly do for dinner, after all you do need a main course for thanksgiving.

"It's ok everybody!" Star exclaimed standing up on her chair in an attempt to calm the family of their woes.

"Remember I'm magic!" She said, proudly holding her wand skyward.

Marco quickly tugged her back down to earth "Do you really think this is a good idea? Do you even know the right spell?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course I do!" She replied waving off his obviously unsounded negativity.

Standing back on her chair she continued... "Anyway like I was saying, I'm magic I can just revitalize the turkey or something!"

The rest of the family saw no reason not to try it out. One cousin fittingly represented the group's thoughts.

"I don't see why not, it's not like we got anything to lose." He answered.

"Except our lives..." Marco muttered under his breath.

Without changing her gleeful expression Star gave him stealthy slap to the arm. Marco chuckled lightly, he did enjoy their friendship.

"Exactly nothing could go wrong!" Star reassured the group while Marco shook his head.

Everyone nodded just as oblivious to the possible repercussions as Star was. With approval to use her wand Star skipped away to grab her magic instruction book.

"Here we go..." Marco sighed, a slight grin creeping up onto his face.

A loud thump echoed from upstairs along with a yelp and then Star came trotting down the stairs dragging her book along with her, its old raggedy form barely staying bound. Star opened it and bean to flip page after page. Everyone gathered around to watch; after all it's not often that one sees magical princess revitalize a turkey!

"Alright I think I got it..." Star said after flipping through pages for 15 minutes.

"You think?" Marco replied not convinced.

"Come on Marco you of all people know how these things go 50-50!"

Marco grinned and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ok maybe 80-20 but you get the point!"

"Which percentage is the good outcome?" An uncle from the crowd asked uneasily.

Star laughed nervously "That's not important! What's important is if you _believe_ it's the 80 percent!"

"Wait it's the 20 percent!?" Another voice called feverishly.

"I never said that!" Star replied. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

As Star prepared Marco backed up a bit, causing everyone else to uneasily follow his example.

Star pointed the wand at Mr Diaz's sad creation, it began to spark and charge up with magical energy.

"UPER DUPER TURKEY REANIMATION!" Star yelled out.

A bright green beam pulsed from the wand and hit the turkey. Everyone (except Marco who was by now used to it) watched the sight in awestruck wonder.

After the dazzlingly pretty glitter smoke cleared the turkey remained in the oven, depressingly unchanged.

"Aww man! I thought for sure that would work!" Star huffed.

Marco however unlike everyone else had a frightened and fearful look dressing his face. The rest of family's stomach dropped when they spotted Marco's expression.

"Marco what's wrong..." A female cousin asked.

"Star did you say revitalization or reanimation?" Marco asked warily.

"Is there a difference?" She replied nonchalant.

" _Yes_ , YES THERE IS STAR!"

Star's response was stopped mid breath when a sound interrupted her. It was the turkey, twitching...

Everyone fell silent and listened to it. Again it twitched and then again and again and again...

"Star..." Marco said shooting her a half terrified, half irritated look.

"Opps?" Star said sheepishly with a nervous laugh.

The turkey burst into life, sort of. It was still a burnt carcass but now it made a terrible squealing noise and crawled around on the walls.

"AHHHH KILL IT WITH FIRE!" A voice screamed from the family prompting everyone to panic.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"THE HORRER!"

Everyone screamed while running upstaires

"Star do something!" Marco said desperately.

Star at the moment was also panicking "Uhhh ya, ok!" Star griped the wand firmly and aimed for the turkey on the roof.

"GOOPY GOO GLOB!" she yelled.

A glob of purple goo shot out and missed the turkey completely; it ricocheted off the smooth roof and landed onto the floor, spreading everywhere. The creature in response made a terrible high pitched squeal and skittered away into the living room.

"I got this!" Marco pronounced bravely.

He went to chase after it but slipped in the slime. He fell face first into it and his legs kicked out Star's feet causing her to fall as well.

"Eeep!" Star landed right on top of Marco.

"Ugh Star..."

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

One of Marcos many cousins came down stairs to see what the loud bang was, they sure were making a lot of noise.

"Woah what's going on?" He asked slyly.

Star and Marco both turned beet red, "Just go grab the stupid turkey!" He said and pushed Star off into a pile of goo.

"Ewww! Marco...!"

Marco burst into a fit of laughter but he was shut up when a glob of goo hit him in the face.

"Ugh not again, what made you think this was even a tiny bit of a good idea!" He whined.

Star giggled as Marco shook the gloop from his face and hair.

"I don't it just kinda happened." She said still giggling a bit.

"Hey are you two lovebirds going to help me or what?!" The cousin called from the living room.

Marco stood up and whipped off his red hoodie, "Ugh were not-"

"Just go!" Star said shoving him into the living room.

The cousin meanwhile had the turkey corned with an old wooden broom.

"Wow nice job!" Marco complimented.

"Now are you going to fix it or something?" He said frantically.

Star sauntered over the shrieking turkey "ya, ya, ya, mega magic undo." She said tiredly.

Just like that the evil creature was turned back into a piping hot freshly cook turkey.

"Hey look Marco I did it!" Star exclaimed, she wasn't actually expecting it to work.

"Now we just have to deal with the rest..." Marco sighed looking around the room.

Star gave him a shy smile, "Need some magical help?"

Marco reflected her smile, "I don't see why not."

...

Once the mess had been cleaned up (with some help from Star of course) everyone sat back around the table to finally enjoy the meal. The table was dressed with an assortment of hot home cooked food along with fall decor and gently burning candles realising aromatic scents. Inside was a world away from the cool rain pouring in the darkness outside.

Marco let out a satisfied sigh, finally it was calm. The quiet mummer if talking and the occasional sound of cheerful laughter were all that was left of the obscene amount of bickering from before. Like seriously does it matter who stirs the gravy every five minutes?

"See this isn't so bad!" Star said to Marco and took a sip of her sparkling apple juice, something that amused her immensely.

"Ya you're right! For once everyone's getting along!" Marco exclaimed.

"It's probably because I'm here." Star stated properly.

"Oh really?" Marco said smirking.

"Yup it's true!" Star proclaimed holding up her glass.

Marco chuckled, "You're full of it."

"If by it you mean awesomeness then yes, yes I am." Star said giggling.

The two laughed at each other's antics and as the night rolled on and plates piled up in the kitchen Marco decided something, that maybe he should give thanksgiving a chance after all.

* * *

 **And that's it! This series has been a blast and reading your reviews was so awesome. I know I've said this before but it really does mean a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading, -Unluckywrites**


End file.
